Genesis
by Suti Ookami
Summary: We know Silhouette Mirage from Shyna's view--but what about someone behind the scenes? Let us look through Geluve's eyes...


"Genesis"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Suti Ookami  
  
Silhouette Mirage characters and locations are copyrighted to Treasure. This fanfiction is by me, not for reposting anywhere, and stuff.  
  
Author's note: I've wanted to do a Silhouette Mirage fanfiction for ages, though I just couldn't figure out on what. So, what better way to start than to tell the story of Silhouette Mirage through a very minor character who played a huge part. Namely, Geluve. I'm going on Japanese names whenever possible, though, since they have the most Biblical impact. Therefore, her name is Cherub (pronounced "keh-roob"), as it was in the Japanese version.   
  
Without further ado...  
  
---  
  
Machines with their dim lights hum, making a small dent in the almost deathly silence. Just moments before, I and I alone held witness as a bystander in the ensuing civil war. It's amazing that the capsule I had been carefully stored in wasn't more damaged beyond a bit of broken glass and some severed wires. Those that my fellow experimental prototypes rested in were far worse off.   
  
Maybe because the humans fear things that are different, fear change. That's how the mob broke out, and maybe that's why I was spared. Well, let me explain that a bit better. I suppose I could do that for you.   
  
I don't really have a name. I am codenamed prototype M-02, stored away at the Eruza experimental facitility. A lot of experiments have been carried out here, but the most important ones have gone on at the Eden Facility. Experiments for what project, you might ask? Codenamed Project Silhouette-Mirage, scientists of our age (that is, 2084 CE) have begun to combine once-scorned metaphysical principles with long-accepted scientific ideas. The project is dedicated to unlocking the innate, natural abilities within human souls. These abilities can be simplified down to one of two catagories; either the strong and emotional Silhouette attribute, or the extremely intelligent and logical Mirage attribute.  
  
At first, the experiments were fairly standard. The Tetra Corporation, funded in part by the United States government, began creating new lifeforms. The public didn't really care, because these experimental creatures were being made from scratch and no one, short of some lab animals at the very earliest stages, were sacrificed. The goal was to create sentient beings who were dominant in either attribute, or even both. I'm the result of the smaller, parallel experiment called Project Messiah, designed to fix the Edo computer should any major errors arise that prevent its creators from repairing it. I'm a predominant Mirage, but I have control over the weaker Silhouettes. Despite that, I am a failed experiment... they wanted a perfect balance.  
  
Anyway, then the Tetra Corporation decided they wanted to try and unlock these attributes in actual people. After some tests, the research team had found some people who not only were pure in their attributes, but were oblivious to the greed for power that adults had. Adults, you might ask? That's right. They began experimenting on children. They managed to create a pure Mirage and a pure Silhouette out of these experiments.   
  
That's when things started getting crazy. And now, they've found some little girl who has a perfect balance of both attributes--the researchers are calling her a Protesian. Her name... I know it was mentioned once... Claudia? Claude? I don't know. They've changed her name to Armageddon. It seems that the research team has new plans for the results of this mad dance with genetics. No longer do they just want to see what abilities people were born with, to grant opportunity for personal growth. No... now, they want to cover the world with their experiments. Why? How am I to know? All I know is that the announcement caused many the workers of the Eruza facility to break into a riot. It's a war against the changes versus those who agree. Who will win?   
  
Now, back to why I was spared. I think because I look completely human. The other prototypes, however, all look like strange monsters. Things have quieted now, so I presume that the riot has moved towards the Eden facilities. I guess it makes sense to get out of this capsule, instead of just standing around like some sort of nut-case.   
  
The door is a bit of a struggle, due to my being handcuffed, but I manage to push it open with my feet. The room is darker now, since someone shot the lights out, but I can see my fellow cellmates in this dim light; the one that looks like a fish has her head smashed in at the back. Lovely. The giant lizard has some dents in his metallic body, but he seems okay otherwise. I wonder if any of the others were activated on accident? I know that was the case for me. Of course, if they're roaming around right now, that's more than a slightly scary thought, since not all of them were given AI programming such as me... zombies... I may as well search.  
  
A bit of exploration provides nothing. I was hoping for a key, and perhaps someone else sentient enough to uncuff me, but neither search is particularly fruitful; no key, and the only one who seems to be awake keeps babbling on about parties and beer. A malfunction, I should hope. So, the only course of action is to travel to Eden. Why? Why not? Otherwise, I'd just remain in there until either the final experiments are carried out, or I until I am destroyed as an abomination. Either way, it's boring to stay here in this empty building. May as well get my fingers on the pulse of things...   
  
Of course, this is more like the heart.   
  
The door has been bashed in. I can hear faint voices in the distance, deep within Eden. Naturally, I head towards those. I want to be there for the decision... if I have to, I'll fight for my right to live. If not, I'll be there for the moment when it is decided that a new race of people, born of these experiments, joins the humans...  
  
A light glimmers from a smashed-in door. People stand in a crowd on a suspended platform. The giant, pillar-shaped Edo computer rises in the middle, and the controls are protected by a small band of men and women in labcoats. Ah, the supporters. I'll just walk in and-  
  
"This is madness!" shouts one of the researchers in opposition. "Do you realize what will happen if you unlock such incredible powers in people? They'll destroy the world... or at least bring rule over the normal human population!"  
  
"Nonsense," replies one of the guardians of that mighty computer. "If we start them young enough-"  
  
"Stop already with the children, Sutterland!" one of the opposed cut in. "You've sacrificed too many to this experiment already! It's sick and wrong!"  
  
"Sick? Wrong?" the man identified as Sutterland blinks. "No. It's not. We only have this one last girl, the final living experiment, then we'll be done 'sacrificing' children, as you put it." He pauses to push his glasses up his nose, then continues, "After her, and the experiment WILL be successful, don't doubt that, the process will be deemed safe for general usage."  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
"No!" says one of Sutterland's collegues. "We're sane. You're just blind! Can't you see? This is the way things are! We're not mutating anyone, we're enhancing their natural abilities! Science is helping nature along. No more, no less."   
  
The clamor rose, and I can see one of those in favor reaching slowly for the control panel. She's going to activate the final experiment. I'm not sure what to do, honestly. Is there really anything to be done, other than standing and staring?   
  
Edo roars to life and the battle breaks out. Researcher against researcher. Several end up falling into the gaping pit below them, to the power core of Edo. I can hear their death screams. Charming.   
  
I try to make my way through the crowd to the controls, but find, suddenly, that the fighting has stopped. The iron cold voice of Edo rings through the enormous room.   
  
"FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH REQUEST. WARNING, SECURITY BREACH. INTRUDER IS ACCESSING MAIN-" the voice cut short, and is nearly instantly replaced by a very young and girlish one. "You all fight amongst yourselves, but it is I who will make the final judgement!"  
  
The platform shifts, knocking most of us to its cold glassy floor. We move upwards. The controls aren't working, someone says. Great. What will happen now? I should have stayed where I was.  
  
At the top of the pillar is a little girl, wearing a hospital gown and slippers. She can't be too old--eight, or nine, perhaps. But she talks so maturely, so articulately... Weird. She surveys the group for a moment. A pause, then a wire shoots out and grabs me.  
  
"Hey!" I cried out, and Edo pulls closer to its metal body.  
  
"You," the girl began, "stay with me. You're a victim as I am. I'll keep you safe. However, the rest of you..." She pauses for effect, glaring at the now-fearful researchers, "Are selfish. You have called me Armageddon, only because you wanted me to put to death the old way of living, in each person oblivious to the power locked inside of themselves. And so I shall! But do you know what Armageddon really means, you fools? Total annihilation! That is what it means! Death! And so you shall die, and the rest of this putrid world will suffer for allowing my suffering to go on unheeded!"  
  
Abruptly, the platform shakes and drops. I can feel myself wince with effort as I try to block out the screams. A few moments later, a new one rises and I am placed safely upon it.  
  
"You, experimental one," she says. Her voice seems weak and faded. "I can't fight off the Edo's defenses much longer. I have to yield to the experiment... but my day will come again, I promise it. Live well in this new world... it is made for you..."  
  
All I can do is stare. More wires are shooting from the system, and absorbing her into the core of the thing. I can see her trying to hide the fear, despite the rebellion she demonstrated moments ago. I know I'm doing everything I can to follow her example. A brilliant flash of light, an explosion, and then...  
  
My eyes open. I guess I was only out for a few seconds. It was long enough, it would seem, to spawn two rather naked men laying nearby. They're out cold, as I was. No sign of the girl, Armageddon. I somehow manage to get to my feet, despite the cuffs restraining my arms. One of the men seems to be either mostly or partially a machine--what bits of flesh he has are pale, almost white in color. The other is moderately muscular and tanned, though still quite slim, tall, and overall very lanky. A Mirage, and a Silhouette, I realize upon analyzing the blatant signs. Did they come out of Edo...?  
  
The muscular Silhouette is the first to awaken. His mess of red hair hangs down his shoulders and in front of his eyes, which he brushes aside and back with more than slight irritation. After a few moments of struggle with his hair, he seems to notice me. A smirk forms across his face, and a twinkle appears in his green eyes.  
  
"Well, hello, there," he purrs and stands, not bothering to cover himself. He stumbles in place for a few moments, though his gaze in my direction is unwavering and unchanging. Readjusting himself and learning how to walk, he approaches me slowly.  
  
"Stay the hell back, Silhouette," I hiss. He stops, his expression momentarily one of surprise. But nearly immediately, his surprise fades into a cool smirk.   
  
"A Mirage? Of course. Yes, I'll stay back, if that is what you wish." He glances downwards at the other man, laying there silently. "Oh, lookie here. Family. My brother. You look just like him, actually, only your skin is much, much darker. And your nose is smaller. A shame he's not the same attribute as I..."   
  
"Your name, Silhouette?" I spat. It seemed the right thing to do. Shut him up and take charge of the situation.  
  
He bowed. Though an otherwise a polite gesture, just seemed incredibly weird on this naked, tall, and savage man. "You may call me..." He paused for a moment, and a frown slid across his face as he tried to remember his name, which was probably very new to him. "Megido. Megido Birthclod." Again he rose to his full height and again he smirked. "I must be off to see what this new world is like, and to procure myself some clothing. We shall be meeting again... er... what is your name?"  
  
"That's not your concern." Or mine. I don't have a name. Just a number. "Be gone from here!"  
  
"Pushy little one. But, since I was on my way anyway..." With a flash of purple, he's gone. I shake my head and look down at the other body, laying on the floor. I wonder if he's alive. A few nudges with my boot, and the question is answered. A clumping of green wires shoot out from the sides of his body, and his arms push him into an upright position. His greenish-blue hair is as messy as Megido's, albeit longer and with more curls to it.   
  
His face is awashed in momentary confusion, and then clear again. He takes on a dignified manner as he turns to look at me, floating up and crossing his pale arms over his chest.   
  
"Fetch a robe of some sort, my dear."  
  
I start to protest, but figure that it's not that big of a deal. Besides, seeing someone floating there without any speakable lower half is just plain creepy. I pilot the platform we're on to the outer edge of the Edo room, to one of the many halls that leads into the Eden complex. He waits for me with cool patience as I walk down the halls in search of a lab coat for him to wear. Frankly, the current events have me too stunned to really think. I think I should be walking right out of the facility. After all I'm tempted to follow Megido's example to go outside, and see what's happened... but who knows if the other man would chase after me? I'll play the coward for now.  
  
I manage to find a discarded coat and return to give it to this strange man. He's peering concernedly into a bit of shiny metal, attempting to adjust his hair to a more suitable condition. His attention returns to me as he slips the coat over his body, peering down at it with some distaste.  
  
"It will do, for now," he mutters, almost to himself. Again, he looks at me. "Who are you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," I reply, but not entirely without respect. He grows huffy, but responds.  
  
"You shall call me Har Birthclod. And your name...?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't have one. I'm just 'M-02'."  
  
Har shakes his head. "That will not do. You are... a prototype?"  
  
I nod. He grows thoughtful again. "I see. And the other ones?"  
  
"At Eruza," I respond.  
  
"I see. Very well. This new world is no doubt reduced to anarchy. It needs a strong leader, and I elect myself for the job. I shall activate the prototypes, reprogram them, and make them my own children and army, to help bring about this new world order."  
  
"Your... children?" I'm not sure if I like that idea. Truthfully, I kind of want to call him a bag of wind, and I want to run away after administering a good, strong kick. I don't think I will, though. He seems to give off an aura of power. Any damage I try to cause to him, in this state, would be laughed at. And then probably responded to with a good beating of my own. May as well suck it up.  
  
"Yes. And you shall be my first. My soldier, my daughter... Cherub." He descends upon me with his wires and I can feel him infiltrating my senses. I can feel things in my mind beginning to change shape and focus... I can feel some strange bond, a strange loyalty growing within me to this man... Quickly and quietly I try to program some individuality into myself, not wanting to be completely robbed of my senses.  
  
He puts me down once the proceedure is through, and though I can feel my thoughts directed where he wants them, I know I am still me. But... despite being abruptly forced into place as his servant and child, it's nice to at least have a name, and a purpose... 


End file.
